


Стаккато

by sablefluffy, shapeshifter



Series: Южный ветер [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Soviet Union, ссср!АУ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablefluffy/pseuds/sablefluffy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapeshifter/pseuds/shapeshifter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Единственный раз, - твердо сказала себе Лидия - уже на улице, ежась от апрельской вечерней прохлады. - Это был единственный раз. Ничего такого не произошло”.<br/>(сайд-стори к фику "Золотое сечение")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стаккато

Лида Мартынова выскользнула из актового зала как можно более незаметно и уже за порогом перешла на быстрый шаг. Ей нужно было что-то – какое-то пристанище, нора, ниша, что угодно – нечто темное и изолированное, чтобы забиться туда и зализать раны. Чертовы танцы. Чертов вальс, чертов фигляр Петр чертов Олегович. Рука на ее талии, казалось, прожгла шелк платья – Лида даже изогнулась, чтобы проверить. А уж как он смотрел…

Ведь все было так благопристойно. Так благочестиво. Приличный танец директора школы с учительницей химии под приличную музыку на невероятно приличном школьном вечере. Они соприкасались в трех невинных точках – ее пальцы в его пальцах, ее ладонь на его плече, его рука на ее талии. Почему этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Лиде захотелось кричать?

Лоб обжигало холодом коридорной стены, окрашенной скучной зеленой краской, сердце загнанно колотилось. Надо уйти отсюда, кто угодно может ее здесь увидеть. И ладно, если ученики, а если кто-то из педагогов? Они и так вечно ее не одобряли. Лида глубоко вздохнула и нащупала в кармане платья ключ от кабинета химии. Там остались сумка и легкий плащ на случай холодов. Там было убежище.

Вот только у кабинета ее ждал тот, от кого она пыталась сбежать. Стоял, небрежно привалившись к закрытой двери, засунув руки в карманы брюк. Лида, заметив его, замедлила шаг, остановилась на долю секунды – и снова двинулась вперед, будто бы ни в чем не бывало. Она так ждала, что Петр Олегович скажет что-нибудь, начнет одну из их вечных перепалок, из тех, что переплавляли неясное напряжение между ними в злость и яростные споры. Так отчаянно нуждалась в твердой почве под ногами, в привычном подконтрольном адреналине.

Но вместо того, чтобы отойти в сторону, Петр сделал шаг вперед и оказался совсем близко – куда ближе, чем в танце. Взглянул в глаза, скривился, словно от боли – и поцеловал.  
Не первый ее поцелуй, даже не сотый, нежной ромашкой Лида точно не была… Но первый – с ним. Впервые кто-то целовал её настолько жадно и отчаянно, что она вспыхнула в ответ. Сама захотела быстрой ласки твердых губ.  
Он будто почувствовал отклик, полез горячим наглым языком глубже, настойчиво проехался по верхней губе, слизывая помаду.

Лида с силой отпихнула от себя Петра, уперлась ладонью ему в грудь, удерживая на расстоянии. Опустила голову, пытаясь отдышаться, волосы ее закрыли – и хорошо. Можно спрятаться от напряженного вопросительного взгляда, черт, ей этим взглядом просто кожу жгло.  
Под левой ладонью тяжело и часто бухало чужое сердце. В правой было зажато что-то твердое, нагревшееся ее теплом. Лида разжала ладонь – ключ слегка светился в темноте коридора. Люминофоры, подумала она отстраненно, будто и не творилось только что никакого безумия. Частицы люминофоров с моих рук остались на металле ключа и теперь испускают свечение.  
Черт с ними, с люминофорами. 

Прикрыв на секунду глаза и легонько стукнувшись затылком о дверь, Лида вслепую поймала ладонь Петра и впихнула в нее ключ. Что за тупые метафоры, подумала она, когда он тяжело прижался всем телом, открывая замок. Что за декадентский символизм. 

Наверное, в кабинете был воздух, не могло же не быть. Но когда они туда ввалились, Лиде вдруг показалось, что вокруг вакуум, космический и жуткий, лишенный звуков и кислорода. Тот, где нет ничего, кроме их дыхания, одного на двоих.  
Ей еще хватило мозгов запереть дверь изнутри, пока жесткие длинные пальцы – она чувствовала, как они подрагивают – расстегивали пуговицы на платье. Но потом, стоило ему сладко и болезненно впиться губами в ее кожу сзади, пониже линии воротничка – все, рассудок словно выключил кто-то.

Петр, казалось, пытался сделать все одновременно – поцеловать ее, стянуть с плеч платье, задрать подол, расстегнуть застежку подвязки, удерживающей чулок. Горячечно шепнуть что-то на ухо, она не разобрала - что. Просунуть ногу между ее бедер, снова вжаться в нее самому.  
Лида не могла понять, что именно чувствует: сознание плыло, горло перехватило, не позволяя вдохнуть. Тело вспыхивало ожогами в тех местах, где нежная кожа терлась о жесткую ткань брюк. Ей было хорошо, хорошо и плохо одновременно, до всхлипа, до стона, до крика. И все, о чем она могла думать – только не закричать. Только не здесь.

Оба замерли на секунду – на краткий миг абсолютного равновесия. На один вдох осознания: вот они, два человека в сердце бури. Растерзанная одежда – ее, спутанные взмокшие волосы – его. Тяжелое дыхание, искусанные губы, красные полосы от жадных пальцев, острый взгляд глаза в глаза. Звуки вальса на периферии слышимости – два пролета лестницы, три поворота коридора.

Она смогла бы это выдержать. Жар, боль, притяжение. Жажду, страсть, голод. Но когда он поймал ее запястье и прижался губами к пульсирующей венке, Лиде захотелось его ударить. Не смей. Не пытайся превратить это в нечто большее, ты, чертов кобель. Не делай этого со мной, я не одна из твоих влюбленных дур. Не заставляй меня кричать. Заставь меня _кричать._

– Нет, – выдохнула Лида и охватила его шею рукой прежде, чем успел что-то ответить. – На стол.

Петр секунду постоял, глядя на нее жутким, безумным почти взглядом, быстро поцеловал-укусил и подхватил под коленками – темнота закружилась каруселью. Лида закрыла глаза. 

На стол ее положили очень осторожно. Он вообще внезапно стал очень осторожным, этот хитрый черт. Настойчиво и бережно освободил ее руки из рукавов, стянул бретельки тонкой комбинации, осторожно расстегнул лифчик. Медленно, будто старался не спугнуть – вот же дурной – стянул белье. Все сам, отводя ее ладони. Быстро расправился с креплениями подвязок, прежде чем вернуться к груди. Нежно покачал-погладил ее в ладонях – и принялся вылизывать соски, сильно, бесстыдно.

Лиде это никогда особо не нравилось – Женька то ли не старался, то ли просто не умел, а тут…  
– С ума меня сводишь, – выдохнул на влажную кожу Петр, ужалил поцелуем, и Лида от удовольствия выгнулась к его губам сама. Вот у него – получалось.  
Ей хотелось вцепиться во влажные от пота волосы, потянуть, прижать теснее, оттолкнуть – все разом. Петр был в одежде еще, терся об нее – и снизу вверх разливался жар, собирался пламенем в груди, поднимался к щекам. Казалось, еще немного, и она засветится вся целиком, от пальцев на ногах до кончиков волос.

– Ну же, – не выдержала она, запустила ногти в кожу на загривке, – черт тебя дери, давай!

Петр услышал. Прекратил, повел медленно губами по ее горлу вверх, к самом уху. Уткнулся носом в спутанные кудри и выдохнул, наконец:  
– Вот бешеная… Не могу, нету ничего, – ах ты ж, сознательный какой. Сознательные не целуют и не ласкают так, и с ума не сводят, черт...  
Его тело было горячим и тяжелым, пахло солью, немножко зверем, и все это чудовищно мешало сосредоточиться.  
– Можно, – выдохнула она, наконец, какие-то слова, – безопасные дни, можно.  
И, видимо, слова оказались правильными, теми самыми, потому что Петр вдруг застонал, коротко и мучительно, как подстреленный, и рванул с шеи галстук.  
Он так и не разделся до сих пор, и сбрасывал сейчас одежду – быстро-быстро, и Лида дернулась помочь. Рубашка под их пальцами треснула оторванной пуговицей, ремень поддался не сразу, и ей захотелось разорвать его тоже.

Петр, кажется, улыбался – открыто и, вроде как, даже счастливо – закрыв глаза и крепко удерживая ее бедра, толкаясь в нее, медленно поначалу. Но Лиде было почти наплевать, она и не смотрела на него толком. Она прислушивалась к себе, к музыке собственной плоти – внутри сейчас было скользко, жарко, изнуряюще сладко. Он двигался все быстрее, и огонь волнами растекался от пылающей сердцевины, мешая дышать. Не имели значения ни скомканный подол платья под поясницей, ни сползшие чулки, ни то, как болезненно терлись лопатки о деревянную крышку стола. Кровь обернулась жидким пламенем, чистым концентрированным наслаждением в каждой клетке. Сейчас, сейчас…

Петр вздохнул с каким-то полувсхлипом, вышел полностью и кончил ей на бедро. Удовольствие, которое было так близко, казалось – только руку протяни и получишь – взмахнуло лисьим хвостом и ускользнуло. Твою же мать.

Лида врезала ладонью по столу и разочарованно застонала. Петр быстро и успокаивающе поцеловал ее в губы и сделал то, чего она совсем не ожидала – опустился на колени между раздвинутых бедер. Пальцы мимолетно обхватили под коленкой, потянули, вынуждая совсем раскрыться перед ним, а потом…  
Она задохнулась, потому что потом он начал ласкать ее ртом, прямо там, между ног. Жаркие губы, твердый язык, настойчиво бьющий в одну точку – восхитительно, ни с чем не сравнимо. Длинные пальцы скользнули внутрь, потирая и поглаживая, и в какой-то момент Лида осознала, что сейчас все-таки закричит, во всю силу легких, чего никак, никак нельзя было допустить. Нельзя, чтобы ее услышали. Тело не слушалось, бедра дергались сами, огонь превратил ее мышцы в жидкий тяжелый металл – и Петр каким-то образом это понял, протянул руку к ее губам, зажимая рот. 

Забирая ее крик.

 

Сознание возвращалось с трудом, в голове было пусто. Лида бездумно позволила обтереть себя платком и устроить на столе поудобнее. Петр – Петр Олегович, напомнила безжалостная память – аккуратно надел на нее трусики, натянул чулки, ловко закрепил подвязки. Сам раздел, сам же и одел... Лиде внезапно стало противно от того, насколько умело он это делал. А от нежности прикосновений хотелось плакать.  
Она сползла со стола – быстро и немного суетливо. Коленки подкашивались, Петру пришлось придержать ее за локоть. Платье и комбинация безжалостно перекрутились на талии, так что Лида просто стянула их через голову, расправила, встряхнув. Быстро застегнула лифчик и оделась, как полагается. Чего уж теперь-то стесняться.

Петр молчал. Как же хорошо, что он молчал – потому что она не смогла бы произнести ни слова. Лида достала гребень из ящика стола, расчесалась, безжалостно дергая спутавшиеся пряди, заплела косу. “Вслепую” подкрасила губы, надела туфли. Платье было страшно измято, любой бы понял, чем они тут занимались. Хорошо, что его закроет плащ.

Ну вот и все, готово. Лида посмотрела, наконец, на мужчину, который только что любил ее – сладко и невыносимо. Слов по-прежнему не находилось. Выражение его лица было почти неразличимо в темноте, но Лиде показалось, что там ожидание. И какая-то скрытая жажда, что ли.

– До свидания, Петр Олегович, – выдавила она наконец привычную формулу вежливого прощания.

Петр застыл на секунду. А потом усмехнулся, будто бы с горечью, и хрипло отозвался:

– До свидания, Лидия Игоревна.

 

“Единственный раз, - твердо сказала себе Лида – уже на улице, ежась от апрельской вечерней прохлады. – Это был единственный раз. Ничего _такого_ не произошло”. 

_Само-собой-само-собой_ , насмешливым стаккато отозвались каблучки.

Лида сняла туфли и, наплевав на чулки, пошла босиком.


End file.
